The invention relates to a decorative antenna, and particularly, to a decorative pole antenna for use on vehicles and the like having a Christmas paper like decorative appearance.
The use of two-way radio and telephone communications in vehicles has become increasingly popular on a wide range of vehicles. In response to this increasing popularity, there has been an increase in need for antennas to complement the use on various vehicles. Consumers are increasingly desiring that antennas be provided having more than just an ordinary hardware appearance. For example, it has been known in the case of citizen band radio antennas to provide a dielectric core which is wrapped with a conductive wire over which a clear shrink film is applied. The core has been provided in colors of black and white. The result is a colored antenna, but not a decorative antenna.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a decorative antenna construction and method whereby pole antennas may be provided with various decorative patterns in an extremely pleasing, but functional manner.
Another object of the invention is to provide decorative antennas having a patterned decorative appearance without adversely affecting the performance of the antenna or its structure.